


laughing with you

by CrescentScar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/pseuds/CrescentScar
Summary: Wade gasps and throws his head back. Peter knows what he’s doing, he’s learned every trick in the book of Wade’s quirks. The man under him,in him, is an open book. Peter would smile if his mouth wasn’t so full.— — —It's just porn (with funny accidents)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	laughing with you

**Author's Note:**

> 'laughing with you' because Wade isn't laughing _at_ Peter :*

The moment Wade shuts the door behind himself and lets the duffel fall down next to the shoe rack, Peter is on him. The SHIELD issued college shirt Wade has on him feels somehow softer than anything in a long while against Peter’s chest as he winds his legs around Wade’s hips and pushes against him. The kisses are messy at first, urgent and heated but Wade flips them around, presses Peter against the front door and just _holds_ him, pressing soft and sweet little kisses against his waiting lips. 

“I missed you,” Peter whispers breathlessly and Wade inhales the statement. His scarred lips caress Peter’s own, his cheek, his jaw, under his ear, travel down to his collarbone until Wade can whisper back, “I love you,” against his heart.

It’s not the first time and it won’t be last, it never will be the last time Peter hears those words but it’s like his heart is jumping under Wade’s lips, his breath hitches. He’ll never get sick hearing those words. 

“I love you, too,” he answers before pulling Wade back to him, kissing him deep, his thumbs caressing the cords of Wade’s neck. It started heated and then turned down to a simmer, but as Wade holds Peter’s ribcage in his palms, Peter feels suddenly so _small_ and _vulnerable_ and this man could crush him without a second thought, but he _won’t_ and he thinks that shouldn’t be hot but somehow it just is and Peter can’t help but moan into Wade’s mouth with a roll of his hips, and just like that the heat is picking up again.

“Bedroom,” Peter pants.

“Bedroom,” Wade agrees and let’s Peter down so he can pull Wade towards their destination. They’re way past the point of having sex on the floor or against the wall of the foyer. It’s not very ergonomic and even with their combined superhealing, they’d rather be comfortable. 

Peter pushes Wade until he’s sitting on the bed and gets down on his knees between Wade’s. Wade lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You want a pillow?”

Peter shrugs, he’s not planning on Wade lasting long, but “Sure.” 

Wade struggles on the bedding to get Peter his pillow and Peter has to bite his lip not to laugh as he dodges Wade’s flailing legs. Sometimes he wonders how Wade can be so graceful, elegant even, with katanas in his hands and guns on his hips and then here he’s like… this. Peter loves it. 

Wade hands the pillow to Peter and he settles down. Wade looks at him with a dopey smile and Peter can’t help it but to return it, even though he shakes his head and turns his attention on Wade’s fly. He could be wearing college pants from SHIELD but for some reason he insists on wearing his black fitted jeans. Maybe it’s because his ass looks so damn good in them Peter sometimes has daydreams about it and of course Wade knows that. 

Wade’s already half hard when Peter gets there, and Peter pumps him quickly to fullness, pressing kisses to the head. Wade leans back groaning as Peter starts going down on his length. Peter’s eyes flutter shut as Wade touches the back of his throat. He’s missed this. The scent, the weight, the warmth. How he feels full and at peace. He hums and Wade’s fingers find his hair, scratching his scalp, tightening his hold and Peter moans.

“Oh god, oh — babe, you’re so good, you’re being _so good_,” Wade pants and Peter looks up to him. The blush on his face is splattered around his scars and he’s more beautiful than ever. Peter’s palms caress Wade’s thighs as he starts moving, fast and deliberate while staring in Wade’s eyes. He hopes his determination shows in his gaze. Wade gasps and throws his head back. Peter knows what he’s doing, he’s learned every trick in the book of Wade’s quirks. The man under him, _in him_, is an open book. Peter would smile if his mouth wasn’t so full. 

Wade’s hips start to roll against Peter’s face and he pushes Wade against the mattress, palms on his hip bones and Wade moans something wrecked. 

“Pete — Pete, I, uh, _uh_ —”

Peter doesn’t stop his ministrations, he pumps the base of Wade’s cock with swift, short movements and sucks in as he’s pulling back, then tongues the slit and just. like. that. Wade lets out a choked-off shout and comes in Peter’s mouth. Peter pulls off, grinning like the cat that got the cream and then 

He sneezes. It’s sudden and violent, coming out of nowhere and punching the air from his lungs, punching _the jizz from his mouth._ Peter looks up to Wade behind his messy bangs with a grimace. They stare at each other for a while and then Wade starts laughing this roaring belly laugh, holding his chest and doubling over. He’s wheezing and tears are streaming down his cheeks and Peter can’t help but start giggling. 

“I think I have it in my _nose_,” he complains between giggle-fits. Wade looks at him seriously for a split second and starts laughing again. It’s really not even laughing anymore, he’s just shaking and fighting for breath and Peter thinks he should be concerned but he has never heard of a case of someone dying from laughter and besides, even if that happened Wade would come back.

“I think you got it on the ceiling,” Wade wheezes, pointing a spot on the ceiling that seems suspiciously wet. 

Peter snorts really unattractively, and if his nose wasn’t hurting from sneezing jizz, it’s hurting now. It’s so ridiculous. He had this beautiful, long evening planned. Taking the edge off with a blowjob and then taking Wade apart until he was feeling like he was breaking from the seams and _begging_ but now. Now they’re both covered in tiny, tiny specks of jizz and it’s all over their goddamn bedroom.

“Well, I do have the ability to climb the walls for a reason, right?”

Wade looks at him like Peter’s something precious, the widest of smiles on his lips, eyes crinkling, chuckles still bouncing around in his chest. “This is the best welcome home _ever._”

Peter can’t help but smile back, just as soft and warm, before he pulls Wade in a kiss. They already got jizz all over, he’s sure Wade doesn’t mind tasting it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've tagged this "Wet & Messy" because it _technically_ is but I don't want to clog up any tags with unnecessary works that might not be something someone is looking for. Anyway, thanks for reading, love you ♥


End file.
